Be Careful
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is filming for his truth or dare video and things go terribly wrong. Luckily, Phil is there to care for him.


Phil chuckled as he stood behind the camera, watching his boyfriend do truth or dares for his Youtube channel. Phil loved standing behind the camera and doing this, filming while his boyfriend was doing crazy things for the internet. It sounded strange but he got much entertainment from it. It took everything in him not to laugh.

"Do a parkour… this won't end well," Dan said as he finished reading from his phone. He sighed and then he stood up from the chair that he had been sitting on. He glanced over at Phil.

"Babe, be careful," Phil warned as he watched Dan walk away from the couch.

"I'll be fine, you worry way too much about me sometimes," Dan said, rolling his eyes. Dan took a running start before he ran over to the couch, did a flip and then rolled off the couch, making a loud thump.

Phil chuckled as he watched him. "Dan? Are you okay?" He asked, leaning over to see where Dan was over. His eyes went wide with shock when he saw that Dan had his eyes closed, which could only mean one thing. "Dan!" Phil yelled. He quickly stopped filming and then he immediately ran over to Dan to make sure that he was okay. Phil pushed the table away from Dan and carefully lay him down on the ground. "Shit. Oh my God! Phil had absolutely no idea what to do. Dan wasn't responding to him at all. Now Phil was panicking. He had never been in a situation like this before. Phil quickly pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and quickly called the hospital, hoping they would be able to tell him what to do.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A women's voice asked.

"Hi. Um, my boyfriend was filming for a video, a Youtube video I should add, and things went terribly wrong and now he's passed out on the floor and I have no idea what to do. Please help me," Phil begged.

"Okay, just stay relaxed and we'll help you. Is he still breathing?" The women asked.

"Yes. He's still breathing. It looks like he hit his head on the table," Phil told her.

"He probably has a concussion then. Try to make sure that he lays still. Avoid movement, it'll help. You should probably make an ice pack for him, as it will help with the headache he'll have when he wakes up," the women told him.

"Okay, that's easy to do. Then what?" Phil asked.

"Make sure that he gets a lot of rest. Rest is what he'll need,"

"Thank you so much for the help. I'll call back again if there are any more troubles with him. I just panicked and didn't know what to do. It looks like he's just passed out when he hit his head," Phil explained.

"If things get worse then I would advise you to bring him to the hospital so the doctors can help," the women said.

"I will. Thank you again," Phil said before he hung up. Phil immediately stood up from the ground. He glanced down at Dan one last time before he finally turned around and walked out of the lounge. He went straight to the kitchen. Phil got an ice pack ready for Dan as quick as possible. He grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around the ice pack. Once he was finished, he made his way back to the lounge and sat down beside Dan's head. He gently rested the ice pack on Dan's head. Phil shook his head as he looked down at Dan. "I told you to be careful," he whispered.

Almost an hour has passed since Dan fell and passed out on the floor. Phil was still worried that he wasn't going to wake up. He just wanted to know if Dan was okay or not. At least Dan was still breathing. That was the only good news Phil had.

Phil was still sitting beside Dan on the floor. He had his laptop beside him and was watching TV. He immediately tore his eyes away from the TV when he felt movement beside him and sighed in relief when he saw Dan's eyes were open.

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed. He took a deep breath, "are you okay?"

"What happened?" Dan asked as he took the ice pack off his head.

"Hey, be careful," Phil warned as he watched Dan sit up.

Dan looked over at him and blinked a few times. "Why are we sitting on the floor?" He asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Phil asked, not taking his eyes away from Dan.

"Uh, I don't know… I remember filming for a video and then I passed out. What happened?"

"You were filming for the truth or dare video. You were dared to do a parkour and you must have hit your head on the table and passed out. I was so worried. I'm so glad you're okay," Phil said.

"So that's what my head is aching right now," Dan groaned as he held onto his head.

"Let's get off the floor," Phil suggested. He stood up and then he carefully helped Dan stand up. They both sat down on the floor. "I was so worried I had called the hospital. You just got a concussion," Phil told him.

Dan looked over at Phil. "So, you took care of me?" He asked.

Phil smiled, blushing slightly. "Yeah," he said.

Dan smiled. He reached over and pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him. "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you," he sighed and shook his head, "the fucking things I do for the internet."

"I did tell you to be careful," Phil said, smirking a little.

"Don't even start," Dan warned. He rolled his eyes playfully. He reached down and grabbed the ice pack.

"You need to rest. The lady I talked to said that rest is important," Phil said.

Dan sighed. "Fuck. There's another video that's going to be uploaded late," he mumbled.

"Health is more important than the internet, Dan. I'm sure they'll understand," Phil assured him.

danisnotonfire: _Things went horrible wrong while filming today. It seems my video will be uploaded later than planned but I hope you all understand. The things I do for you guys! I need to rest. Later internet!_

Dan and Phil were now cuddles up on the couch and were watching TV.

"It was kind of fun being Dr. Phil for the day. I like taking care of you," Phil said as he looked over at Dan, who was leaning against him and had his head resting on Phil's shoulders.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. "I'm sure this won't be the last time you get to play Dr. Phil," he said.

Phil laughed. "Oh, I'm certain it won't be the last time," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes and hit Phil playfully on the chest. "Shut up," he whined.

Phil smirked as he looked at Dan. He reached over and kissed Dan's nose lightly. "Be more careful next time, bear,"

"If it'll save you the heart attacks… I'll try," he said.


End file.
